Some Nights
Some Nights by Fun. is featured in Dynamic Duets, the seventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Blaine, Jake, Joe, Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Sam and Tina. It is the final song of the episode. After Sam (as Blonde Impersonator) and Blaine (as Nightbird) break into the Dalton Academy to retrieve New Directions' National Championship Trophy, Blaine apologizes for almost moving back to Dalton Academy and for almost becoming a Warbler again. New Directions, wearing red, walk on to the auditorium stage as they sing the song together, united. They sing and dance together as Finn watches from the seats, satisfied. The Glee Club places their passion and hearts in the performance. The New Directions stand and face towards Finn, finishing off the song. They clap and high-five each other as Finn sits and claps, looking proud of the New Directions. Lyrics Blaine with New Directions: Some nights, I stay up, cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Jake with New Directions (Blaine with New Directions): But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh (Oh, whoa) What do I stand for? (Oh, whoa) What do I stand for? Ryder: Most nights, I don't know Anymore Joe with New Directions: Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh Blaine with Sam (New Directions): This is it, boys, this is war (Oh, oh whoa) What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa) Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh) Jake with Ryder (New Directions): I was never one to believe the hype (Oh, oh whoa) Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa) Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh) But here they come again to jack my style Kitty (Marley): That's alright (That's alright) Kitty with Marley (Kitty): (I found a) martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering Just who I, who I, who I am Oh, who am I? Mmh Marley (Kitty): Who am I? (Mmh) Who am I? Blaine with New Directions (Blaine): (Well) some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change Ryder with New Directions (Joe with New Directions): And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (I always win) Jake with New Directions: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh Sam with New Directions (New Directions): (Oh, woah) What do I stand for? (Oh, woah) What do I stand for? Sam: Most nights I don't know Marley: Oh, come on Joe (Marley): So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my, my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my) Tina (Marley): (Oh, come on) When I see stars, when I see When I see stars, that's all they are (Oh, come on) And when I hear songs (Oh my, my) They sound like a swan (Oh my) Ryder: So come on (Jake: Oh, come on) (Kitty: Come on) (Marley: Oh, come on) Blaine and Sam (New Directions): Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh, oh whoa) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh) Jake and Ryder (New Directions): This one is not for the folks at home (Oh, oh whoa) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa) Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh) Kitty: My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" And then I look into my nephew's eyes Marley: Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah Oh, ah, yeah, ah, oh whoa Blaine with New Directions (Tina): Oh (Oh whoa, whoa, whoa) (Kitty: Oh, whoa) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (Kitty: Oh, whoa) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (Kitty: Hah) Oh (Kitty: Haah) Oh (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (Kitty: Oh) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (Kitty: Aah) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) Oh (Yeah) Kitty and Tina (New Directions): The other night, you wouldn't believe (Oh, oh whoa) The dream I just had about you and me (Oh whoa) I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh) (Marley: Oh, come on) Joe (New Directions): It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (Marley: Yeah) It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa, oh) (Marley: Oh come on) It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (Marley: Oh) It's for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa, oh) (Marley: Woah) (with New Directions: Oh) Joe and Marley with New Directions: Oh whoa!, oh woah, oh Trivia *This is the third song to feature the New Directions wearing a red top with jeans, the first two being Don't Stop Believin' in Pilot, and Like a Prayer in The Power of Madonna. Gallery Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo4 250.gif Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo3 250.gif Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo2 250.gif Tumblr mdwpa7RYkW1qly3wvo9 r2 250.gif Some Nights Blaine.gif Marlitty - Some Nights.jpg Some Nights3.JPG Some Nights2.JPG somenights.png Ryderinthelead!somenights.png gle_407_performance_Some_Nights_tagged_640x360_9434691684.jpg tumblr_mkpljqq8PT1r4pft0o7_r1_250.gif Tumblr mk0a9eLN821s59zyso5 250.gif KittySomeNights1.gif MarleyNr41.gif 4somenights jyder.gif 3somenights jyder.gif 2somenights jyder.gif 1somenights jyder.gif Becca and Jacob circus since Some Nights.jpg Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo8 250.gif Some-Nights.gif Tumblr n1ert6JVxc1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1ert6JVxc1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1ert6JVxc1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1ert6JVxc1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1ert6JVxc1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1ert6JVxc1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1ert6JVxc1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n1ert6JVxc1ra5gbxo4 250.gif some nights.jpg some nights.jpg 001 marley kitty.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four